Demons
Demons are the servants of the enemy, Satan, the Devil, whatever you may call it, beings of evil and monsters of destruction. The highest of the demons, most demons that are named here are the Fallen Angels, as powerful as the Angels of the Heavenly Host, these leaders of the Horde will stop at nothing to bring the destruction of man. Worshipping Satan as a god and the five queens as the mothers, demons have a very sick twisted idea of faith. Only the Rites of Exorcism can send a demon from the body of a man, and only a circle of Holy Water may bind them. Holy Water made by man has the ability to bind the lower classes of demon, but only the true Holy Water, ancient oil made in Heaven alone may bind the Fallen. A''' Abaddon - Grand General of Hell’s Armies, can pool a quarter of the legions of any demon. Adramelech - Chancellor of Hell and President of the High Council of Demons. '''Agares- Grand Duke of Eastern Hell, 31 legions. Agrat Bat Mahlat – One of the four demon queens, venerated by the west and mother of Leviathan. Alastor – A class of soldier demons who are known for possession and tend to cause violent outbursts. Allocer - A Grand Duke of Hell who commands thirty-six legions of demons. Amaymon – A mighty demon with the appearance of a black angel, in constant combat with Asmodeus for the control of the Southern region, is said to have a breath of deadly poison that can be counteracted with a blessed silver ring worn on the left hand middle finger. Amon – A Marquis of Hell, known to be able to breathe fire, a pet of Asmodeus, he ravages the battlefield for his master. Amuduscias - A Grand Duke of Hell who commands twenty-nine legions of demons. Andras - Marquis of Hell who commands thirty legions of demons. Andrealphus – Ancient enemy of the Sidhe, a torturer of nature and a powerful demon, often seen as a peacock man, he commands 30 legions and can change men into birds. Andromalius - A mighty Great Earl of Hell, having thirty-six legions of demons at his service. He is the thief hunter and he has the charge of punishing the thieves in Hell, appears as a horned man with a large serpent coming out of his chest. Asmodeus – Depicted as a beautiful young man with a limp and a walking stick in his diplomatic state and as a large red horned fiery demon as a warrior, crown Prince of the South, corrupter of fire and the demon of lust. Astaroth – In hell he is The Lord Treasurer and the Grand Duke of Western Hell. Avnas – A Champion in Hell with 36 legions under his command. Azazel - The Standard Bearer of the armies of Hell, one of the first fallen angels, he taught mankind to make weapons and how to fight wars. B''' '''Baal – The Great foreman of Hell and its tortures, he makes sure that everything is going the way it should. Balan '''- A Prince of Hell and an incubus. '''Barbas – Described as a Great President of Hell governing thirty-six legions of demons, causes diseases and changes men into other shapes. He is depicted as a great beast. Barbatos – A Duke of Hell, ruling thirty legions of demons and has been known to lead men to treasure to tempt them with greed, he is under Mammon. Barqu – A guardian of treasure and magickal items, bloodthirsty and violent. Bathin – The transporter demon, takes men and demons where they need to be for a price. Berith - Chief Secretary of Hell. Bearded Demon – A demon who’s name can’t be spoken to prevent from incurring the wrath of Satan, now known to be the Banished One. Beelzebub – Seen as a large fly with a crown while in a diplomatic state and a terrible dragon with decaying wings as a warrior, he is the crowned Prince of the East, corruptor of air and the demon of gluttony. Behemoth – The mount of Belial, a large demon who is known to crush hundreds underfoot in one step. Belial – When in his diplomatic form the Crown Prince of the North is that of a powerfully built man wearing many muddy earthen colors and as a large and horrible horned demon of stone in his warriors form he is the corruptor of Earth and the demon of hubris. Belphegor – A very large and opulent man carried in a palanquin attended by hundreds of demons to lift his immense weight or as a powerful sorcerer wearing a mask with a long crow’s nose in his diplomatic state. In his warriors state he is carried by machines of his design through a battlefield and weapons that fight for him. He is a prince of Hell, the demon of sloth and Hell’s grand ambassador. Berith – A great duke of hell governing 26 legions. Bifron – A demon with six legions of inferior demons who brings light to dark places and blinds the holy into sin with the light. Botis '''– A Great President commanding sixty legions of demons. '''Buer – A president of Hell, commands fifty legions of demons in Hell. Bune – The three headed skeletal sludge demon under Belial, uses the energy of graveyards and the dead to tempt men into defiling of graves and holy sites. C''' '''Caim – A Great President of Hell rules over thirty legions of demons. Much detail is offered: he is a good disputer and tempts men with the knowledge of sounds. Cimeies – A Marquis with the command of 20 legions, is said to lead the spearmen of Hell into battle when called upon by Abaddon, lives completely in darkness and will only appear in pitch blackness. Crocell – A Duke of Hell, he manifests as an angel with a tendency to speak in dark and mysterious ways. Once a member of the Powers, he is now a Duke of Hell who rules over 48 legions of demons. D''' '''Dagon - The baker of Hell, uses the bones of the dead in his flour, their blood to warm the yeast and their eyes to decorate, gathers the knowledge of men through their brains and feeds it in his baked goods to all the demons. Dantalion – A powerful Great Duke of Hell, with thirty-six legions of demons under his command, he knows the thoughts of strong men and uses this to tempt world leaders into war, with ten heads of the most evil leaders of man, he can speak in many tongues. Decarabia - A Great Marquis of Hell, he has thirty legions of demons under his command. E''' Eisheth Zenunim – One of the four demon queens, venerated by the south and mother of Asmodeus. '''Eligos – A horseman in Hell, 12 legions of demons. Eurynomus – An announcer of Hell who likes to feed on the dead. F''' '''Flauros – A Great Duke of Hell, having thirty-six legions of demons under his rule. Flauros is depicted as a terrible and strong leopard that under request of the conjurer changes into a man with fiery eyes and an awful expression. Flauros can also supposedly be called upon when a mortal wishes to take vengeance. Focalor '- A powerful Great Duke of Hell, commanding thirty legions of demons, Focalor appears in the form of a man with a griffin's wings, kills men, drowns them, and overthrows warships, a servant of Leviathan. '''Forcas '– A knight in Hell, commands six legions of demons. '''Forneus – The favorite son of Leviathan and its lieutenant, a very powerful sea demon who commands 29 legions and will kill quickly and without a reason. Furfur - A Count of Hell who commands twenty six legions of demons. G''' '''Gaap – A mighty Great President of Hell, commanding sixty-six legions of demons, can cause love or hate and make men insensible and invisible, he is another lieutenant of Leviathan and is known to be nearly as powerful as Forneus in single combat, he is very powerful in the corruption and control of water. Geryon – A giant centaur who guards the gates of Hell. Glasya Labolas '''– A mighty President of Hell who commands thirty-six legions of demons. He is the author and captain of manslaughter and bloodshed who incites homicides among men, he appears as a hell hound with the wings of a griffin. '''Gremory – A powerful Duke of Hell that governs twenty-six legions of demons, a demon who incites lust by appearing as a female, a unique demon that was a son of Paimon, but ruled by Asmodeus. Gusion – A powerful Great Duke of Hell, and rules over forty legions of demons, he gives honor and dignity to the unjust. H''' '''Haagenti – A towering demon under Belial who commands the armies of his master with 33 of his own legions. Haborym '''- A Grand Duke of Hell who commands twenty-six legions of demons, serves under Asmodeus. '''I Incubus - '''A class of male lustful demons, these demons are designed to inspire lustful feelings in all men and women. '''Ipos - A Prince of Hell who commands thirty-six legions of demons. J''' 'Jezebeth '- A demon of falsehoods. '''K Kabath – A general in Hell, commands the armies of Paimon. Kobal - Patron of comedians and the Entertainment Director of Hell. Also, the judge and jury of Hell’s courts. L''' Lamia - A class of female water demon which enjoys eating children, from the waist down it is a serpent with long pointed fingernails and sharp teeth. '''Leonard - The Inspector-General of Black Magick and Sorcery. A powerful military leader, he serves directly under Abaddon. Leraje – A Great Marquis in Hell, he is the greatest archer in Hell and is known to be able to fire 10 arrows at once, he commands 30 legions and causes great battles and disputes, a favorite of Abaddon, he carries much clout in Hell’s military. Leviathan - The androgynous Grand Admiral of Hell, its diplomatic form is that of an overly large fish with sharp teeth standing on two legs while its warriors form is that of a giant sea-serpent with bladed spines along its back Crown Prince of the West, corrupter of water, demon of envy. Lilith – One of the four demon queens, venerated by the north and mother of Belial. M''' Mahlat – The first demon queen, mother of all born demons and the mate of Satan. 'Malphas '– A mighty Great President of Hell, having forty legions of demons under his command. He builds houses, high towers and strongholds, throws down the buildings of the enemies, can destroy the enemies' desires or thoughts (and/or make them known to the conjurer) and all what they have done and can bring quickly artificers together from all places of the world. '''Malthus - An Earl of Hell, commanding 26 legions of demons, who is said to have a rough voice when speaking. A bird-like demon, he is under the command of Beelzebub. Mammon - The Demon Prince of avarice appears as a small wealthy man when in his diplomatic form and that of a large centipede with claws of a wolf and devouring everything in sight when in hid warrior’s state. 69 legions. Marax - A Great Earl having thirty-six legions of demons under his command. Marchosias - A powerful Great Marquis of Hell, commanding thirty legions of demons, he is a strong and excellent fighter and he is depicted as a wolf with a man's form as well as a griffin's wings and a serpent's tail. Mastema - The leader of the offspring of fallen angels. Melchom - A treasurer of Hell, a loyal servant of Mammon. Mephistopheles – His diplomatic form is that of an angry largely built red skinned and horned muscular demon, while he has never been seen in his true warrior’s state it is speculated that it is a powerful and overly large demon capable of destroying many in one blow. He is the most trusted servant of the Devil, demon of wrath, 350 legions. Merihim - The Prince of Pestilence, the favorite son of Beelzebub. Moloch – A Count of Hell. Mullin - Lieutenant to Leonard. Murmur - The Demon of Music. N''' Naamah – One of the four demon queens, venerated by the east, mother of Beelzebub. '''Naberius - A Marquis of Hell who has connections to Cerberus. Nergal - Chief of the Secret Police of Hell. Nybras - Publicist of the Pleasures of Hell. O''' '''Orias - A Marquis of Hell. Orobas – A powerful Great President of Hell, having twenty legions of demons under his control, he supposedly gives true answers of things past, present and to come, divinity, and the creation of the world; he also confers dignities and prelacies, and the favor of friends and foes. Orthus – Master of the hell hounds who serve under Asmodeus. Ose - A Great President of Hell, ruling 30 legions of demons. He makes men wise in all liberal sciences and gives true answers concerning divine and secret things; he also brings insanity to any person the conjurer wishes, making him/her believe that he/she is the creature or thing the magician desired, or makes that person think he is a king and wearing a crown, or a Pope. P''' Paimon – In his diplomatic state the Master of Ceremonies is a very effeminate looking man, wearing a powerful mask and riding a purple dromedary camel, while a warrior this powerful demon is very similar in appearance to his diplomatic state. The only difference being the very large mace he carries and the camel changing, its teeth growing sharp and a powerful horn perturbing from his head. He is a very obedient servant of Lucifer, 200 legions. '''Philotanus - A demon who likes to assist Belial in sodomy. Phenex – A Great Marquis of Hell, a hellish corrupted fire demon that appears in the form of a phoenix and has twenty legions of demons under his command. Pruflas – A knight in Hell that has twenty-six legions of demons under his command. He causes men to commit quarrels, discord, and falsehood, and should be never admitted into any place, but if conjured, he gives truthful, generous answers to the conjurer's questions. R''' '''Rahovart – Rahovart is attributed to the torment of evil and miserly rich people, and old curmudgeons. He is also charged with avalanches and ghostly torment. Raum - A Count of Hell who commands thirty legions of demons. Rimmon - Also known as Damas, is the ambassador of Hell for Russia . Ronwe - Commands nineteen legions of demons in Hell, a warrior. S''' '''Sabnock – A Marquis in Hell with command over 50 legions, is known to help men discover where weapons are and will furnish strongholds and fortresses with extra soldiers, ammunition and weapons. Sallos '''– A mighty Great Duke of Hell, ruling thirty legions of demons. '''Samigina –A conjuror in Hell, very powerful, 30 legions. Satan – Ruler of Hell, seen as god of all demons. Scox '''- A Grand Duke of Hell. '''Seere - An Earl of Hell with 26 legions of demons under his command. He can go to any place on earth in a matter of seconds to accomplish the will of the conjurer, bring abundance, help in finding hidden treasures or in robbery, is a demon of seemingly good nature who seems to be a trickster. Semiazas - The Chief of the Fallen Angels. Sitri - A Great President of Hell, and reigns over sixty legions of demons. He causes men to love women and vice versa, and makes them to show themselves naked if it is desired. He also reveals secrets of women, mocking them. Sonneillon - The demon of hatred. Stolas – A Great President of Hell, commands twenty-six legions of demons, and teaches astronomy and the knowledge of poisonous plants, herbs and precious stones. He’s a powerful warrior who is known to fight with a mace. He is depicted as either being a crowned owl with long legs, a raven, or a man. Succubus -''' A class of female lustful demons, these demons are designed to inspire lustful feelings in all men and women. '''Surgat – The demon who opens all locks. T ''' '''Thamuz – The jailor of Hell. U''' '''Ukobach - The Stationary Engineer of Hell, stokes the furnace fires. Uphir '''- A demon physician. '''V Valafar - A Duke of Hell. He tempts people to steal and is in charge of a good relationship among thieves. Valafar is considered a good familiar by his associates "till they are caught in the trap. Commands ten legions of demons. Vapula '''– A powerful Great Duke of Hell that commands thirty-six legions of demons. '''Vassago –A mighty Count of Hell, ruling over twenty-six legions of demons. He can be persuaded to tell the magician of events past and future, can discover hidden and lost things, and has a "good" nature. Vepar - A Great Duke of Hell and rules twenty-nine legions of demons. He governs the waters and guides armored ships laden with ammunition and weapons; he can also make, if requested, the sea rough and stormy, and to appear full of ships. Vepar can make men die in three days by putrefying sores and wounds, causing worms to breed in them, but if requested by the conjurer he can heal them immediately. Verin - The Demon of Impatience. Vetis - A demon of hell that corrupts and tempts the holy. Vine – An Earl commanding 36 legions of demons. He can tell present, past and future, discover witches and hidden things, create storms and make the water rough by means of them, and also bring down walls and build towers. Volac - A Great President of Hell, having thirty legions of demons under his command. Volac is said to give true answers about hidden treasures; he reveals where serpents can be seen, and delivers them harmless to the magician. He is said to appear as a small poor boy with angel wings riding on a two-headed dragon. Vual – A mighty Great Duke of Hell, commanding thirty-seven legions of demon. X''' '''Xaphan – Hell’s blacksmith. Y''' Yan Gant Y Tan – A fire demon who is depicted holding five candles or with clawed hands, a weak demon, but not to be underestimated. '''Z Zaebos - A demon that is part human, part crocodile. Zagam - The demon of deceit and counterfeiting who has the talent of being able to turn water into wine. Zepar - A Great Duke of Hell. He commands 26 legions. His office is to cause women to desire men, and bring them together in lust. He makes women sterile. He is depicted with red clothes and armor, like a soldier.